EL NEGOCIO DE LA MISERIA (MISERY BUSINESS)
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Un fic basado en la canción de paramore oneshot** pasen a leerla y a mis historias


**EL NEGOCIO DE LA MISERIA (MISERY BUSINESS)**

Hola soy Sakura Haruno una estudiante de Kanoha high school y después de clases tengo una banda con mis amigos Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji y Gaara. Lo sé soy la única chica de la banda; Nuestra banda se llama "the storm" cantamos cosas que normalmente yo escribo. En la escuela mis amigos y yo formamos parte de lo que son los rockeros populares, se que suena estúpido lo que voy a decir pero me eh enamorado del chico más popular de la escuela Sasuke Uchiha, pero el muy idiota está de novio con Karin, la zorra más grande de la escuela. Cada quien en la banda tiene pareja menos yo. Naruto con la hermana de Sasuke, Hinata; Sai está con Ino, mi mejor amiga es una cerda loca; Neji con Tenten es una chica ruda, digna de ser novia de un rockstar, Shikamaru con Temari hermana de Gaara y finalmente Gaara con Matsuri, una chica que tiene un cabello largo y que además es muy bonito.

-Sakura-chan!-Frente!-gritan Naruto e Ino al mismo tiempo que la abrazan

-Hola naruto, Cerda- digo normal

-Ese color de puntas moradas te queda del diablo frente- dice Ino emocionada.-Cierto-concuerda naruto.

- Gracias, hoy procuré arreglarme más digo… es el primer día, oh y cantaremos en un mini bar saliendo no?- preguntó

-Si- responde Sai.

-S-Sasuke ira hoy a ese bar- dijo Hinata de repente- p-pero con la p.. pronta de Karin

-Si…- dijo Sakura desanimada

-Tranquila Sakura!- dijeron Tenten y Temari

-Hola-saludó Sasuke

-Hola, Sasuke –dijeron todos. Sasuke a pesar de no pertenecer a la banda los apoyaba y les hablaba muy bien- chicos hoy iré a verlos- dijo

-que bien Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura

En eso tocan la campana y entran a clases, ya pasando las clases se van todos los de la banda al bar Akatsuki que casualmente es del hermano de Sasuke e Hinata, Itachi . Todos se estaban preparando y en eso ven entrar a Sasuke SIN Karin

-Santos Ramenes, Teme has venido sin Karin- dijo Naruto sorprendido- WOW- dijeron todos.

-Hmp, dobe-dijo Sasuke, en eso llaman a la banda y salen

-Esta canción la escribí yo espero que les guste-dijo Sakura y empezó a sonar la música

if i'm a bad person, you don't like me (Si yo soy una mala persona y

no te gusto.)

i guess i'll go, make my own way (Bueno, entonces supongo que haré mi propio camino.)

it's a circle (Es un círculo.)

a mean cycle (Un egoísta ciclo.)

i can't excite you anymore …

y Sasuke se le quedaba viendo, en eso llega Karin y se sienta cerca de el escenario. En eso Sakura y la banda terminan con la canción.

you treat me just like another stranger

well it's nice to meet you sir

i guess i'll go

i best be on my way out

ignorance is your new best friend

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ya destrás del escenario Sasuke los felicito en eso entró Karin y dijo

-Banda! Lo hiciste bien- dijo feliz

-Sasuke, ¿Qué tiene tu novia?- pregunta Shikamaru

-Ya no somos novios- dijo sin más. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pues ya llevaba con ella 8 meses. Sin que ellos supieran Karin se iba a vengar con sus amigos lentamente…

-Sakura,¿podemos hablar?- dijo Sasuke

-Claro- dijo esta

-Sabes… desde hace mucho que me gustas no se en primer lugar pr qué estuve con Karin, pero, quisiera que nos diéramos una oportunidad. ¿Qué dices?

-Claro Sasuke, estuve esperando esto tanto- en eso se besan apasionada y amorosamente

**AL OTRO DÍA EN LA ESCUELA**

Karin iba entrando como siempre contoneando sus caderas y enseñándoles a todos su cuerpo de reloj de arena que decía tener

En eso ve a Ino, Tenten y Temari las cuales eran porristas y las empujo para abrirse paso. Ellas inmediatamente corren hacia su defensora Sakura

-Frente!- dijo Ino dramática.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura quien vestía de negro usualmente

-Esa zorra, esa maldita…- empezó a decir Ino

-¿Quién?- dijo Sakura preocupada por la rabia de Ino.

-La zanahoria-dijeron

-llegó y nos empujó, mátala frente- lloriqueo Ino.

-Háblale a los demás, hasta al idiota de Sasuke- dijo MUY enfadada

**mientras tanto**

Matsuri estaba arreglando sus cosas, en eso alguien le toca el hombra.

-Matsuri-chan- dijo sonriendo Karin

-si, Karin?- responde esta

- Dime, ¿cómo mantienes tu cabello bonito y haces que crezca?-pregunto inocente

-Bueno, pues hago lo que pueda, ¿por qué?- dijo tranquila

-Porque creo que tendrás que empezar desde cero- Al decir eso Matsuri se toca el cabello y en eso Karin le devuelve su tranza y le enseña las tijeras- Saluda a Sakura y a todos- y se va. En eso Matsuri corre llorando y va a donde los demás

-kyaaaa!maldita puta!- entro llorando y abrazo a sus amigas.

-¿Qué te pasó?- pregunto Sasuke.

- Tu no me hables! Que tu estúpida noviecila o ex me cortó mi cabello- dijo enojada

-Otra vez ella!- Sakura ahora si estaba molesta

En eso pasa rock lee sobándose el brazo, pero también maldiciendo a la "reloj"

-¿Que te pasó lee?- pregunto neji

-neji-kun verás… (flash back)

**Narra lee**

Iba saliendo de la enfermería, salía a avisarle a mi linda y hermosa Sakura-san que pronto me quitarían mi yeso cuando pasa Karin y de la nada me avienta y me dice

-No te vi ja ja ja -y se va

**fin del PoV lee**

-Así que contigo también se metió- dijo Sai

-Que problemática chica- dijo el baterista Shikamaru

** En otro lugar**

-Si Hinata, te amo mucho dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto a su novia

-Me haces muy feliz Naruto- dijo Hinata tratando de besarlo a lo que naruto cerró los ojos e Hinata se quedo en shock por lo que pasó. Iba caminando Karin cuando ve a la parejita de Naruto e Hinata y empuja a Hinata y besa apasionadamente a Naruto, Hinata empezó a llorar y corrió hacia donde Sakura.

-HINATA ELLA LO HIZO YO TE AMO!- gritaba naruto y Sakura le preguntó

-¿Qué pasó?-e Hinata llorando dijo mirando a Sasuke- TU NOVIECITA ESA BESÓ A MI NARUTO-KUN, MALDITOS BUAAA- y lloraba hasta que Sakura se paro firmemente y dijo- Esa maldita mañana me las va a pagar todas! Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru acompáñenme!- ellos solo la obedecieron sin rechistar.

-Muy bien problemática, dinos cual va a ser la venganza- dijo Shikamaru –si, dinos!- dijeron el resto.

-Verán compondré una canción a la zorra y la dejaremos en ridículo… algo se me ocurrirá para lo último.

Terminaron las clases y Naruto e Hinata ya habían arreglado el problemita

**EN LA MANSIÓN DE SASUKE**

Sakura y Sasuke estaban en la habitación del último besándose sin piedad, estaban solos en esa casa, pronto Sasuke empezó a besar el cuello de Sakura y a empezar a acariciarle los muslos y senos

-eres hermosa Sakura, la mujer más perfecta-dijo quitándole la blusa y el pantalón

-Aghh Sasuke, no soy perfecta, de hecho Karin tiene más que yo, admitió insegura de ella misma

-Jajaja Karin?-dijo burlesco- ella tiene pecho falsísimo-dijo burlón

-O sea que son operadas?- Dijo Sakura

- Bueno fuera bebé, pero usa relleno en el sostén y sin maquillaje es más fea que fiona-dijo burlón.

-Jajaja Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura

-Sabes Sakura, estoy cumpliendo una de mis más salvajes fantasías- dijo pícaro

-A sí- dijo pícaramente- ¿cuál es?

-Hacer el amor salvajemente con al amor de mi vida y dominar a la indomable Sakura- dicho esto empezaron a besarse, Sasuke se puso encima de ella y le empezó a besar los senos

-Mía- dijo sobre la piel de Sakura

-Tuya desde hace tanto ahh- gimió Sakura al sentir la lengua de Sasuke sobre su intimidad

Empezó Sasuke a prepararla y cuando estuvo muy húmeda se puso el condón y la embistió enérgicamente, logrando sacar un gran gemido por parte de Sakura. Toda la tarde estuvieron demostrándose su amor en varias partes de la mansión y de diversas formas.

Al otro día en Kanoha high school

Sakura y su banda se pusieron en el patio principal y a ver qué Karin llego dijo en el micrófono

-muy bien chicos ha llegado la chica a quien va esta canción- dijo y Karin se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke en el escenario

-un dos tres- dijo Neji

I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks and we had caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But, I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now.<br>But god does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him right now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause god it just feels so,<br>It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
>Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<br>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
>I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.<br>Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<br>They want and what they want it's easy if you do it right.  
>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But, I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now.<br>But god does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him right now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause god it just feels so,<br>It just feels so good.

It just feels so.  
>It just feels so good.<p>

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving.<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But, I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now.<br>But god does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him right now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause god it just feels so,<br>It just feels so good.

Al terminar el último coro Sakura se acerco a Sasuke y lo besó enfrente de todos y se acerco a Karin y le dijo

-Querida, créelo que eh visto y sentido sus sueños más salvajes, se siente tan jodidamente bien quitarte lo tuyo- dijo burlonamente-oh, una cosa más- en eso le saca el relleno y todos miran estupefactos saca una toallita desmaquilladora y le retira los kilos de maquillaje- eres jodidamente horrible- le tira la toallita encima

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Todos empezaron a reírse de ella

-Mi estatus- dijo Karin y salió llorando.

-Espero nunca más se meta con nosotros- dijo Sakura

-Eres cruel Sakura-dijo Sasuke- eso me gusta de mi chica- dijo sonriendo como el solo lo hace , se besaron muy apasionadamente.

-Sakura-chan estuviste fantástica!-dijo Naruto

-Si-Dijo ella- jajajajaja- rieron los amigos

-Con que negocio de la miseria eh- dijo Sasuke

- es un muy buen negocio- dijo sonriendo.

Fin

**HOLA HERMOSA GENTE AQUÍ ANDO OTRA VEZ CON UNA HISTORIA SASUSAKU PARA DARLE A ESTE 2015 UNA BIENVENIDA AL ESTILO SS. HACE POCO VI EN UN FANTASTICO GRUPO UNA COMPARACION DE SAKURA CON WILLIAMS ASÍ QUE DIJE… ¿POR QUÉ NO HACER UN FIC CON UNA DE LAS MEJORES CANCIONES DE PARAMORE? Y ESE ES EL RESULTADO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y CHEQUEN MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO SAYOO XX**


End file.
